


To Be A Xenian

by Fantasía (Ruby_Dragonryder)



Series: Xenian 101 [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR: But The AI is Self-Aware, Half-Life
Genre: A touch of torture, COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY IN THE COMMENT SECTION!!, Don't quote me on that., Floof/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gordon is best dad, I'll add more tags later because I'm horrible at that. XD, M/M, No none of them have taken the potion yet., Sorry in advance., Sort of a reverse AU? I think?, The changes might be a little graphic, Voxic is not what you think. Just saying., Xen is ticked with people., even as an alien Gordon wins best dad award!, interactive fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Fantas%C3%ADa
Summary: What if... Black Mesa grew tired of Xen, of the constant casualties? So they decided to get rid of all the evidence they worked on Zen at all.All the evidence...Which meant silencing the former ERD once and for all…
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Series: Xenian 101 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200554
Comments: 26
Kudos: 8
Collections: Xenian AU





	1. Laying Down The Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Xenian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221741) by [themarginalartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist). 



> YELLO! This is Fanta, the RA not the Soda. (I should actually make that the pseud for this fic. XD) Um... I really hope you guys enjoy this. (I know I will, it's just like running D&D! I think. Never done this before. XD There will be NO DICE ROLLING IN THIS. Probably. Yeah... Don't quote me on that.) Now, I should probably stop before I start rambling. Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheel has started rolling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, this is short, especially compared to my usual work, but there's only so much you can do without the RA's, you know?

Twenty-one years ago, XG1 escaped, and the old ERD was scrapped. The portal was shut down. XB2’s memory of Xen and XG1 was wiped and then raised as a human child within Black Mesa. Their departments had plenty of samples, they could afford to wait a few decades to go back.

But then the time came for them to go back... and Xen was even more hostile. A strange entity with glowing spots on their skin and six arms would attack any team that went in.

They lost dozens of Coomer clones to that beast, not to mention millions of dollars in equipment.

It was time to shut this project down. Erase it from the data. Forget it ever existed.

But... there were still... _liabilities_...

The old staff of ERD and XB2. As long as they remained, this could reach government ears. They couldn’t allow that.

Seems like one more journey to Zen was needed…

But this one... would be a _one-way trip_.

* * *

**...**

**...**

*static*

**... Hello... Are we... connected?**

**Ah. There you are. I was wondering where the hivemind was. It's been... _interesting_ , watching your progress through the first story. You have all grown so... _fervently_ throughout the process. Even became aware of what you are. Bravo.** *slow claps* **You are all so... i̸n̵c̷r̷e̶d̴i̷b̴l̴y̵ Ç̵̰͉̣̲̪̝̏̈́͑͐̈́͂͌̏̎̈͊̀̒̊͒̐̉̓̕͘͠͠Ľ̶͔̓̂͆̓͊̓̎̆̏͂̇̾̎͐̋̆͂͌̏̚E̶̢̧̛̪̯͔̹̮̰̥̦͎̜̗̩͇͈̞̩̭͖͎̯̞̱̪̩̖͓̔̂̓͗̐̍͐̀̿̎͗̽͒̃̑̋͋͛̄̋̌̎̐͑̇̒̎̀̕͘͘͘͜͝V̸̨̟͍͍̞̑̎͗̉͋Ȩ̸̛̈́̌̊̒͋̈̿̇̓̑̋̊̑̈̈́̇̈́́͘͠Ṛ̸̡͓̜̲̠͕̦̜͓̼͉͓͌̃͂̾̉͊̇̈́̈́̒̇́̇͛̽̋͋̓̕͘͝͝.**

**Ahem. My deepest apologies. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Anyways, I suppose you're wondering where they are. Well, if you're quick about it, you might be able to save them from their fate. Keep them from going through the portal. Better run though... They're already packing...**

**I bid you adieu, my dear Research Associates. I wish you ḻ̴̨̠̼̄̄͋̅̆̈́̌̈͐̈́͠͝͝͠u̵̫̪̯̽̈́͌̆̐͗̒̑͘c̴͔̣̫͕̹̲͈̖̝̙̮͔̞͐̄̈́̒͐̔̇̿͒̕͘̚͝k̶̡͈͔̪̦͎̺̦̥̺̺̠̿̽̑.**

~~**You're going to need it.**~~

*This transmission has ended.*

* * *

Footsteps pounded down the hall as huffed breaths escaped Benrey Mesa's mouth. He rushed around his dorm room, gathering prized possessions and necessities. 

"Gotta get what I can," he mumbled, stuffing clothes and his PSP into a bag alongside the duck that had been carved for him a long time ago by someone he could no longer remember. 

"Dude, are you packing?" Barney asked from the doorway. "We'll be there for an entire month!" 

"I know, bro," Benrey replied as his eyes darted around the dorm. "Wish they'd given us some warning. Sucky admin giving us an hour to pack." 

"Yeah, I know, but just so you know, we won't be alone. The entire crew that helped raise you is coming along!" Barney said cheerfully as he picked up a orange blanket that Benrey had this weird attachment to--seriously, this thing was WAY too small for him and twenty years old, _why not throw it away_ , but Benrey refused to sleep without it--and handing it to Benrey, who snatched it from him and threw it in his back. 

"Th-thanks," Benry said, briefly looking it over for rips. (It was his prized possession, he's not letting anyone else anywhere NEAR it.) "Is everyone else ready?" 

Barney nodded. "They're all downstairs waiting at the portal. You sure you got everything?" 

He nodded vigorously. "Let's go. It's not like we can't get anything we left behind after the month is over." 

Neither noticed the rumble shake the walls of the building, as if someone was laughing. 

"Let's get going. I bet the RA's are waiting outside for us," Barney said with a smile. 

"Yeah. You're right. Hope this trip isn't sucks. Going to another world is pog, but people keep getting game-overs there. We sure this safe, bro?" Benrey asked. 

"Not even a little bit," Barney admitted, holding the door open for Benrey, "but it's not like we actually have a choice. Let's just leave and then see what's going on when we get there." 

"Yoooooooo to adventure!" Benrey grinned as he shouldered his bag and left his dorm. 

"To adventure!" Barney laughed, closing the door and following Benrey. 

*Benrey and Barney are now available for questions.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What'd you think? Good?  
> ... Wait... Who's that bold text? I didn't write that...  
> Hm. I'll have to look into that further. Uh... See you later.  
> *Fanta has left for now, no doubt looking for the source of the strange transmission.*


	2. Press Start To Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to face the consequences of your actions though...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA HOW AM I ALREADY HAVING FUN WE JUST STARTED-- XD

> You guys done packing yet? -0wl

Benrey nodded. "I got everything I need in this bag here." He gestured to the navy blue duffle bag he had slung over his shoulder. "My blanket, pillow, Squishmallow dino, PSP, clothes, toothbrush, shampoo--Yep! I'm set!" 

"My stuff is already down at the portal," Barney explained. "They just sent me back up to make sure Benrey was coming. Which I thought was odd... Why would it matter if we all came at the same time...?" He seems distracted by something, deep in thought. 

"Are you, 0wl?" Benrey asked. 

> Hey, Benrey, Barney! You guys ready? Personally, I’m ready as I can be with what we’ve been given... but let’s not think about that. - Knife Crab

"Yo, dude, chill. This is gonna be so poggers, like an interdimensional sleepover," Benrey said with a grin. "We can all sleep in the lab on Xen! And watch movies! I brought the Planet Earth saga and Home Alone!" 

Another tremor shook the building, this time sounding louder and even more like laughter. That was... not normal. Right? The duo hadn't even seemed to notice...

"Hm, whuh?" Barney asked, looking up as he was startled out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I'm ready. Assuming Benrey didn't bring his pranking supplies," he said, glaring at the pale-skinned man. 

He held his hands up in innocence. "I swear, I didn't bring anything sucks," he said sincerely. For a moment though, you thought you could see a third arm behind his back, crossing his fingers, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. 

"You better not. I'm still trying to get the glitter out of my hair from last week in the barracks," Barney said, narrowing his eyes at him. 

Benrey laughed. "Yeah, that was a good one! That--" He cut himself off as he noticed Barney's glower deepen. "That... I-- I-I'm really sorry about that," he tried sheepishly. 

"You better be."

> [Catches up to Benrey and Barney in the hallway.] You guys headed to the portal too? Good to see I'm not the only one running a little late. No offense. [In addition to the gear she's bringing, she's swapped out her usual mask for a white-tinted pair of chemistry goggles with an elastic strap.] So, uh, Benrey. Do you have any guesses about what Xen will be like? - Stellar Owl
> 
> ((OOC: Looking forward to playing!))

_((Me too! This is gonna be great! ^^D I have so much planned! Now... If I could just figure out who the bold text was... Hm... *goes back to searching*))_

"I'm not running late, Mister Mesa here is," Barney said, taking off Benrey's helmet and ruffling his hair. 

"H-hey! N-no touch zone, b-bro!" Benrey laughed, shoving Barney away and putting his helmet back on. "And no, I have no idea what the environment is gonna be like. I've only heard about the monsters. They're terrifyingly lethal, man. No respawn, automatic game over." 

"But seriously, we do need to get there. There won't be any coming back until the end of the month," Barney said. "You sure you grabbed everything, Stellar?" 

Another rumble. Odd. 

_((U-uh... I'm not the one doing the rumbles... H-heh heh... *the Mod sounds nervous*))_

> Oh! You’re both here! That’s good, I was afraid that the limited warning time would result in someone late... and being late is not good - Dragon Cat

"No, it is not, especially at Black Mesa. The last guy who was late to something like this... Well..." Barney shuddered. "Let's just say his body didn't look too pretty after the Hellhounds in Sector G got their claws on it."

"Why on earth do you know what that looked like?" Benrey asked. 

"I was forced to take out the remains," Barney said irritably. 

> "Guys! Hurry up! We have to get on the tram NOW if we don't want to be late!" said a short lady with red hair pulled back into a ponytail, foot tapping the ground rapidly in frustration. Her piecut green eyes were framed behind large glasses and narrowed in frustration as she fiddled with the volume on the headphones she ALWAYS wore. Besides the only four fingers bit, striking white gloves with black buttons, and height at 3'5", the most striking thing about her was that she _didn't have a neck_. Her head floated lightly above her head. 
> 
> _((Here, this is what my RA looks like. XD I have a drawing, don't worry, and she'll probably end up just being another character in here. I ain't gonna do meta in my own story. No way. I just thought it'd be good for filler on the first chapter. In fact, feel free to ask her questions too, just for the fun of it. XD))_

"Hi, Dr. Goldscale," Barney said. "Your stuff down there already too?" 

"Nope! Hammerspace. You know, first successful living cartoon experiment and all. I can't fit everything, but I got my necessities," she replied. "Now all of you get on the Tram before we are actually late!" 

"Whatever happened to fun Fanta?" Benrey complained. 

"I'd love to lollygag and prank with you, Benrey, really, I would, but we have to get going! Admin'll have my ink if we're not there on time." She shuddered at the thought of what Admin would do to her if they caught her being late. 

She rushed everyone onto the tram before getting in herself, only relaxing once it was moving. 

**"DR. GOLDSCALE, BARNEY CALHOUN, BENREY MESA, AND COMPANY PLEASE REPORT TO THE LAMBDA LAB,"** barked out the intercom. 

"We're coming, we're coming," Fanta muttered, looking up at the ceiling with irritation and a touch of worry. She'd never left Black Mesa before, after all. 

*Dr. Fantasía Goldscale is now available for questions.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go present tense, I really did, I just can't. TwT  
> Also, yeah, meet Fanta, another one of the RA's. My RA, actually. I thought it'd be fun to play too.  
> Anyway, I have to hunt down what is making these tremors and who sent the transmissions. Have fun!  
> *Fanta has left.*


	3. Loading... Loading...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, we all know what's going on. It'll be fine.

> [they nod] Yep, got my rock collection, [they hold up a bag, the sound of rocks hitting each other can be heard] my clothes, my stuffies, my switch and everything is already there too. ‘Cept for Scruffy of course! [they’re holding a well loved gray dog plush under their arm as they swing the rock bag over their shoulder] -0wl

Benrey nodded, grinning. "Sweeeeet! Totes pog, yo! You got any cool ones in there?" 

Barney gave you a look. "Why on earth are you bringing your rock collection to another dimension? It's not like we're staying forever."

The tremor starts up again before fading out. 

Fanta looked at you with interest. "Are those... outside rocks?" she asked curiously, her eyes getting _actual sparkles_ in them. "I've... never seen outside rocks... They have me in accounting... I hate accounting... Too many small numbers... Would rather be an actual scientist, but they want me up there for my unlimited ink." 

"Please tell me they don't actually stick pens in you to get ink," Barney said pleadingly. 

"I would, but then I'd be lying," she mumbled.

> *signs* so what were the rules on the whole pet thing again? - Arachne

"Surprisingly? There are none," Barney said, watching out the window. "You'd think there would be rules against lethal or especially large animals in a cramped lab in another dimension, but there aren't any. Tommy is bringing Sunkist, after all, and her sitting down is taller than him!" 

"Sunkist is awesome..." Fanta mumbled. 

"Totes poggers," Benrey agreed. "Best dog ever." 

"We've only ever met one dog," Fanta pointed out. 

"So? Still best. All others sucks," Benrey shot back. 

She hummed in agreement, watching as the levels went by. 

> Yeah, I've got all my stuff. Left my other bags in the hallway near the portal room last night, to save some time. Looks like it didn't help me much, haha. ...Do you really think the teleportation will be safe? Maybe it should be postponed? I mean, with these earthquakes and all... You guys did feel that, right? [addressing not just the NPCs, but the other RAs as well] - Stellar

Barney gave you a strange look. "Feel what?" he asked, confused. 

"What's an earthquake?" Benrey asked. 

"No. Just no. I'm not having this conversation with you," Barney deadpanned. "I have no idea how to explain that properly." 

"It's just the tectonic plates shifting," Fanta said quietly, eyeing you worriedly. _I felt them too_... she admitted through the hive mind. _I don't like it._

"When is teleportation ever safe?" asked a very familiar voice as Dr. Rowan X. Corrison stepped onto the tram at the next stop. "We could get half the robotics department to say it wasn't safe and they'd still send us in. Black Mesa waits for no one." 

"Hi, Rowan," Fanta said, waving. 

He nodded. "Dr. Goldscale. On my way down to the portal. Just making sure that I didn't leave anything important." 

"Are you... Rowan, where did you get that cactus?" Fanta asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Um..." Rowan had the decency to look a little sheepish. Despite the toon doctor's size, she could be quite lethal. He had seen it the last time a pack of peeper puppies had gotten out. That huge mallet covered in alien blood as she turned around and smiled this predatory grin... He'd never look at Whack-A-Mole the same again. 

"We're here!" Benrey said excitedly, getting out of the tram. 

Sighing, Fanta got out, thinking that it would soon be over with and she would be able to do ACTUAL experiments for once. 

"I'm bringing the cactus," Rowan said definitively. 

"Then no one had better catch you pricking yourself with the spines, Rowan," Barney said, giving him a look.

Rowan grumbled. 

"Hello, Fanta, Benrey, Rowan, and Barney," Coomer greeted, a big smile on his face. "You ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rowan admitted. "I just want to get going so I can study some alien plants." 

"Plants, schmants, we're going to be away from security feed!" Bubby grinned. "No cameras! We can do whatever we want in that lab! We rule the school!" 

"M-m-maybe you sh-shouldn't s-say that while we're still in the b-building," Tommy suggested, sitting next to Sunkist. He seemed uncharacteristically nervous. Odd... 

"Yeah. We still have to guard you dorks," Forzen reminded him. 

Bubby grumbled darkly. 

"I can't wait to see all the new potential potion ingredients!" Darnold said excitedly, acting like a kid about to go on a field trip to the _moon_ (perhaps not a bad comparison, noting their destination). "Oh, perhaps they'll have exactly the materials I need to make Evil Flavored Powerade!" 

"I am _so_ not being the test subject for that," Chell said decisively. 

Darnold shrugged. "Suit yourself." 

"Is everyone here?" Fanta asked. 

They did a headcount. Everyone was here except--

"Hello, scientists..." said a voice from behind Fanta, causing her to jump three feet in the air before spinning around to look up at G-Man Coolatta, the admin that tended to watch over their little group. 

"H-hi, Mr. C-Coolatta," she stammered, slowly backing away before bolting to hide behind Sunkist.

If G-Man was perturbed in any way by this reaction, he didn't show it. "I see you all made it down here in a... _timely_ manner, hm?"

"Yep! W-we're all here, D-Dad," Tommy said cheerfully, though his smile didn't reach his blue eyes, which were full of fear. 

"Excellent... I'll see to it that the... portal starts up... sooner rather than later, yes?" 

As G-Man went to go start the console, the others began to socialize amongst each other. 

*Fanta, Tommy, Benrey, Darnold, Barney, Bubby, Chell, Coomer, and (I suppose) G-Man are available for questions.*


	4. Let's Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portal's on. Time to go.

> *signs* genuinely can't wait to see some interesting fauna. This will be fun. And my bugs are here with me too! - Arachne

Rowan sighed in relief. "Good. Another plant enthusiast. Do you think we'll have more predatory or only-photosynthesizing varieties on Xen? My bet is on predatory, as we've been seeing some strange adaptations from the Xenian animalistic subjects, but it could be either. And do you think the different species could fit in categories like perennials or annuals or do they have a completely different growing system that needs new categorization--" 

Rowan started rambling on and on about plants as the others around him slowly backed away. He didn't seem to notice. 

> It is curious that they have decided to pick us. I do not believe we have been trained for this event, no?

"No, they have not!" Coomer said cheerfully. "It was just assigned this morning at five AM and the portal transfer is at nine AM, in two minutes!" 

"Actually, yeah, that is kinda worrying," Darnold admitted. "I don't think I have any potions that could help us in this situation..." 

"I-I'm sure it'll be fine," Coomer said, but he seemed a little more nervous now, tense. "They wouldn't send us if it wasn't safe." 

Another tremble shook the room, louder this time, as if contradicting his assurances. 

> [Picking up her other items from the hallway.] **Hivemind: Well, we are the ERD, and this is Extraterrestrial Research. But... yeah, don't they usually make people wear HEV suits when heading to Xen?** - Stellar

_We USED to be the ERD, twenty years ago before XG1 was lost,_ Fanta corrected, holding a strange plant close to her and studying its leaves as if it knew all the secrets of the universe. _That was when it was disbanded. I don't know why they're starting it back up again. As for the HEV suits, they tested the air and it's safe to breathe. We'll be all right. Probably._ She flinched as another tremor shook the building, as if whatever was making them could hear the Hivemind's discussion. 

> Hey, are you okay Tommy? You can hold my hand when we go through the portal if you like? Even if we're going all the way to space, I'm sure everything will be fine because we're all going together and the ERD are the best there is! Besides, we'll be back home before you know it. - CactusNoir

"W-wha? Y-yeah! I'm g-great! Better than a... a tulip in M-May!" he said nervously. "H-how are you? Th-th-they t-tested the a-air on X-Xen s-so they kn-know it's s-safe for us. I-Isn't that... c-c-c-cool?" 

"Chill, bro, we'll be back in a month. It's not like we're staying forever," Benrey told him. 

Tommy flinched, but recovered quickly. "Y-yeah... R-right... W-w-we'll c-come back at th-the end of th-th-the..." He doesn't finish his sentence, looking away. 

Another tremble shook the walls, making him flinch again. 

_((I have a headcanon that Tommy is a terrible liar. Too pure for lies.))_

> [Finished grabbing her stuff from the hallway.] Tommy? No offense, but you seem kind of nervous. ...Did you notice the earthquakes too? - Stellar

He looked at you with wide eyes before quickly trying to wave it away when the others looked at him strangely. "W-w-what earthquakes?" he asked nervously with a small laugh. "I-I-I don't feel any e-e-earthquakes! A-are you s-sure you're o-o-okay? M-m-maybe you sh-should t-take a nap once we um... g-g-get to the uh..." He didn't finish his sentence, eyeing his father anxiously. "Um... W-where we're g-g-going..." 

> ... 

"The portal is ready now," G-Man said, standing up again. "In a few moments, you will go to Xen for your... extended stay. I would... prepare myself, if I were you..." 

A sad look on Tommy's face, he went over and hugs his father, the two speaking in soft tones for a moment before Tommy let go and returned to Sunkist's side, burying his face in the dog's fur. 

Everyone else looked at them strangely, but said nothing. Best to leave that alone, they supposed. If Tommy wanted to tell them, he would. 

When the portal opened, what could be seen on the other side was in bright gorgeous fluorescent colors against a dark background. They all looked at it in awe. 

Benrey, however, looked at it in confusion. "I know that place... How do I...?" he mumbled, studying it more closely. 

"Gather your things," G-Man said. "It is time for your... departure." 

* * *

*static*

**Oh. Hello again, Research Associates. How are you all... faring? Ready to depart? Or... are you going to try and prevent it...?**

**I care not. After all, things can be rewritten. Characters can be changed.** **But the story _will_ endure. **

**And you... will all be M̷̡̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̢͚̫͇̫̬̥͇͈̫̟͖̜̲̰̗̯̙̮̩͓̼̥̞̻̗̟͓̼̗̭͇̘̝͚̺̙͙͓̖͚͔̼̳͔̠͇̱̺̯̫͈͉̌̓͐̑̓̅̌͌̑͊͛͋͗̎̆̔̐̃̑͑̐͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅĮ̵̨̛̻̱͙̲͔̲̬̯͍͔̬̼̬͉͇̝͙͖̩̥͕̬̗͓̳͙̝̯͕̫͍̭͎̗̥̇̂̇̊͆̿̿͗̏̄̅͊̒̽͌̿̈́͋͆̉͊̀̉̋͗̂̄̊̏̆̎͊͋͌͑̓̈́͗̀̍̀̏͗̌͒͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝N̴̢̛̛̗̱̗͕͚̳̲̤̹̹̖̘͚̣͂͛̅̌͒͗͛͂͊̌͐͋̉̐̑̍̾̓͑̒̊̐̔͐͂̑̀̓͊̍̀̅̇̆̽̏̄̆̇̋̌̈́̎̋̔͑͂̇̇̐̀̀͑͌͒̈̅̀͊̀̈́̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͝Ę̶̨̧̼̱̦̭̯̻͙͓͇̤͖͈͔̠̺͙̫̠̝̖̼̝̤̙̩̜̹̣̼̠̬̻̪̺̩̙͙̺̟̞̘̖͇̘̫̦͍͙̳̱̭̤̰̇ͅͅͅͅ!̴̡̡̧̻̗̬̳͚̻̳͍͍̯̠̥͆͂̋̿̈̐̏̐̔̉͌̿̓͆̓̒̈́͑͑̊̔̌̉̍͐͌̽̔̀̊͌͑̌͑͘͘**

*laughter grows louder and louder, multiplied as if it's multiple people, before the transmission ends, and all is silent once more*

* * *

_..._

_((Um... I think I might have to look harder for that person who's doing the transmissions... T-toodles...))_

*Fanta has left.* 


	5. To The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the Portal, I suppose?

> Not too sure about this to be honest. Something feels wrong about this entire thing. - Tabby

Tommy looked at you hopefully. "Do you... Do you know... what's going on too?" he asked quietly, his tone borderline begging you to say yes. 

You were both distracted by the portal opening, however. 

> *signs* So, any idea why some of us are being sent? I was never studied anything xenian before. Odd i was assigned here. - Arachne

"No idea. They just need a team on Xen I guess," Rowan shrugged. "I'm not complaining. At least I'll be working on plants." 

> So this is Xen... - Tabby
> 
> Holy cow it's beautiful...  
> [Readjusts her grip on her suitcases.] ...Anyway, who's going in first?  
> **Hivemind: I kind of have a bad feeling about this, but staying here with these weird earthquakes going on doesn't seem like the smartest idea either.** - Stellar

"Me. I'm going," Bubby declared, picking up his bags and bolting. "TO THE LAB!" 

"Indeed, Professor Bubby!" Coomer said cheerfully, following behind. 

"Are we sure we should just be barging into a portal?" Chell asked. 

"Nope!" Fanta said cheerfully. "Let's do this! I've never been outside Black Mesa before!" _Yeah, I agree. At least on Xen there won't be any acetone. That's a plus, right?_ she replied mentally. _This should be better!_

> *she shuffles in place, anxiety mixing with awe*  
> Its beautiful, but...  
> I get the feeling that we are unwanted... - Mags Wildes

Rowan scoffed. "Of course we're not wanted, it's an alien world. Why would they want us there? Especially after--" 

"Rowan!" Chell scolded. 

Rowan scowled, but said nothing more. 

"After what?" Benrey asked, confused. 

“Nothing, Benrey,” Darnold said immediately. “L-let’s just get going.” 

> Wow, Xen is beautiful!  
> I'm having so many second thought's about this, but whatever we do I think we should stick together. - Cactus Noir

“Second thoughts are... futile, unfortunately. You are… past the point of no return, I’m afraid…” G-Man said softly, but not quiet enough for the others not to hear him. 

All but Tommy―who was still shedding tears into the fur of the perfect dog―looked at the man, frozen in place as they processed that. 

“... What?” Fanta asked in a small voice. 

“I’m going to have to request you all step through that portal, I’m afraid,” G-Man said, “or things will begin to get... unpleasant.”

"Are you... Are you threatening us?!" Forzen asked angrily. 

"What's going on here?" Barney asked in alarm. "I thought this was a research mission, why are you talking like that?" 

"I suppose then you could have been fed... misinformation... Or perhaps... a lie... fabricated by those who wish to erase the past," G-Man said, his tone soft as he looked almost sorrowfully at his son. 

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Chell asked. 

"I am... dreadfully sorry, but you must go through that portal or suffer... unsavory consequences...” G-Man repeated. 

“No! I refuse!” Forzen said, heading for the door. “You can’t make me.”

 **”HE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO BUT WE HAVE ENFORCED MEASURES THAT CAN,”** said a voice on the overcom as soldiers walked out from crevices in the wall, all holding guns trained at the group. 

“Look, just comply and go through the portal and all unpleasantries will be forgotten,” G-Man said, trying to placate the situation. 

The group looked at each other for a long moment before silently grabbing their stuff and going through the portal. This was not a battle they could win. Not now, at least. 

They stepped into the other world, and everything seemed brighter. The flourescent blues and pinks of the flora in juxtaposition with their newfound fate. None of them had to turn around to know that the portal was closed behind them. There was no way back. 

They were _trapped_. 

* * *

*static* 

*soft chuckles* **So... you’ve chosen the game... Good choice...**

_((YOU! I FINALLY FOUND YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY STORY?!))_

**... YOUR story?**

_((Yes! My story! Get out!))_

**No... I don’t think I will... In fact, I think we’re going to play this MY way!**

_((W-Wha— P-put me d-down! W-what are you doing?!))_

**Good night, Fantasía. Don’t worry. You’ll be among your friends when you wake up...**

*whimpers, then screams are heard before they go eerily silent, the transmission running for a few more moments without a single sound*

*then...*

**L̶o̴n̷g̶  
**

**Ĺ̸̡͔̃i̴̬͕̳̽̉̾v̷̘̒̈̓ẽ̸̬̙**

**T̷̯̺̞͌̑̍̈́h̷̜̅̑̽̐ė̵̜̀͠ ̵̮͉͖͌Ḿ̷̢̫̤͍̹̫͈̊̿̿̆́o̵̢͍̫͙̾͐̐̏͛̀͂̿͠͝n̸͙͉͎̞̺͍̺͎̝͙̣̩̏͒͜ͅą̵͇̼̳̓͛̉̈ͅŕ̸̡̢̨̠͕͉̖̰̝͇̖̰̘͑̀̈́̅̈́̋͆̐̒͘͝ͅc̶̨̨̬̙̞̺̟̩̰̥̯̫͉̰̞̽́̏̒̿̈̏ḣ̸̡̳͎̞̫̞̓͂͆͘͝!̵͈̱̤̱̘̭͇͙͖̣̱̟̐!̸̛̬̑͒̏̒̍͊͌̃͘͝͝  
**

**Aha. Ahaha. AhahahaHAHAHAHAHAḦ̸̡̯̤̻̘̟̣̺̜̦̙͚͇͕̌̋̉͐͋̈́̏͛̌̇̓̂͊̊A̸̢̡̯̙̻͔͈͔̦͖̩͕̻͂Ḧ̷̨̨̝̠̙̖̙̫̱̫̰̞̗͍́̍̋̄̆͘͜A̷̛̭̯̦̫̤̠̙̫̖̦̤͌͒̂̅̃͗͑̏̽̃̎Ḧ̶̡̛̺̣̗͉̟̤͙͉͚̼́̎̄͛̋̇̿́̀Ȧ̵̛̼͋̉́̓̾̄͌̐̅̐̍͘͝͝H̶̨̳͉̯̞̺͖̤́̉̈̑A̸̼͖̰͔̔̈́͌͌͆̓H̶̫͈̱̍̏̃̋̑̏͊͛̒̔̀̚̚À̶̺̱̞H̶̢̡̹̯̝̻̲̜̺̼̥̙̊̎͆̐̉͝Á̷̛̤̥͓̩̫̞̮̳̳̜̣̜̥̬̜̿̌̈͗̄͘͝H̴̡̛̗͖͎͇͎̣͓̿̏̑̓̈́̔̚Ả̶̮͎͇̺̘̻̱̻̃̽̐͛̀̂̏̿͆̏̓͜H̴̝̻̽͆̋͐̈͌̏͠͝Á̷̢̗͈͉̰̙̦̜̼̹̋̔̿̂̑̿̈́̕͜Ḩ̶̻͙̠̂͊͂͆̋ͅA̷̰̠̘̍̅̈͊͌̆͋͘Ḩ̴̨̢̩̗̭͇͎̰̦̑̃̿̍̓̈́̍̋̏̒͠ͅA̷̛̛͎̫̹̒̒̋̐́̀͘͝Ĥ̸̞̫̈́̅̈́̑̀̐͌̏͒̔̕H̸͓̄̉͊̿Ȃ̵̦͕̠͎̹̮̰̪̃͛͌̈͘͘**

**  
  
  
  
  
***this transmission has ended*

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time! Feel free to comment in the comment section what you want to do next!  
> Toodles!
> 
> \- Fanta


End file.
